Le Cygne Sauvage
by JuneWolf
Summary: À la mort de son père, Emma Swan hérite de son navire et de sa vie de pirate. Alors que son futur lui apparaît comme brumeux, elle rencontre le capitaine Jones, un pirate diablement beau qui va lui promettre son aide à la recherche du trésor de son père.
1. Prologue

Fanfic : Captain Swan (Univers Alternatif) - J'avais cette idée couchée sur le papier depuis quelque temps. Je m'y suis replongée depuis peu, en me disant que j'avais laissé de côté un projet intéressant. Bienvenue à bord !

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Musique : Christina Perri - Sea of Lovers ; c'est en écoutant cette chanson que je me suis souvenue de ce projet. Mais libre à vous d'y associer la musique de votre choix.

* * *

><p><strong>Le Cygne Sauvage<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

_Emma, ma fille, ma merveille, mon soleil,_

_Je suis sur le point de mourir. J'ai vécu une vie plus qu'agréable. Je n'ai jamais manqué de rien et j'ai été heureux. Ta venue au monde a largement contribué à ce bonheur. Je ne serais jamais assez reconnaissant envers les dieux pour ce cadeau qu'ils m'ont envoyé. Tu es ma plus grande réussite, ma plus grande fierté. J'ai conscience que ta vie n'a pas été celle dont tu rêvais. J'ai pourtant essayé de faire de mon mieux. Mais quand on est un pirate, il est parfois difficile de quitter ses vieilles habitudes. Pour toi, j'ai pourtant fait de gros efforts._

_Je t'écris cette lettre d'adieu pour te dire que je t'aime et que je t'aimerai toujours. Quand l'océan aura récupéré mon corps, tu seras le nouveau capitaine du Cygnet. Il te revient de droit. Et comme il te revient de droit, je te laisse le choix de le ramener à quais et de commencer une nouvelle vie ou bien, de rester à flot et de continuer à écumer les mers en quête de nouveaux trésors. Quel que soit le choix que tu feras, il sera tient._

_Tu trouveras avec cette lettre, une clé qui ouvre un coffre, caché sous le matelas de mon lit. Dans ce coffre se trouvent les informations qui te mèneront à mon trésor. Car tout pirate qui se respecte se doit de posséder son propre trésor. Je l'ai caché il y a des années. Je te laisse donc le choix d'aller ou non le récupérer._

_J'espère que ta vie sera aussi passionnante et heureuse que l'a été la mienne. Encore une fois, mon petit cygne, je t'aime._

_Ton père,_

_Charles William Swan._

* * *

><p>Petites informations...<p>

- Charles Swan était un pirate britannique du XVIIème siècle. Il a été contraint à la piraterie par son équipage, mais sa carrière ne compte rien de véritablement notable.

- "_Cygnet_" signifie "_jeune cygne_" en anglais.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

_Mourir ça arrive à tous les hommes, même les grands._

* * *

><p>Le linceul glissa le long de la planche et frappa l'eau dans une gerbe d'éclaboussure. Le drap blanc s'enfonça dans les profondeurs sombres de l'océan, alors que l'équipage regardait le corps de son capitaine rejoindre les bras de son éternel amour. Des ordres furent donnés et les marins se remirent au travail dans un silence pesant. Seule une jeune femme resta debout au bord du bastingage, les yeux rivés sur les eaux. Une larme roula le long de sa joue qu'elle essuya d'un revers de main discret. Emma Swan, venait de laisser partir le dernier membre de sa famille. Elle avait le droit de pleurer et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se l'autoriser. Elle ne voulait pas briser cette image de femme forte qui lui seyait depuis toutes ces années. Elle voulait être la digne héritière de son père. Elle voulait le rendre fière.<p>

Après être restée un long moment à fixer l'horizon, Emma se décida à rejoindre les quartiers de son père, qui étaient désormais les siens. Tout dans cette pièce était marqué de son souvenir. Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis expira longuement en se dirigeant vers la table, où un amas de cartes et d'objets de navigation prenaient la poussière. Comment diable arrivait-il à s'y retrouver dans tout ce bazar ? Emma ne mit pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle fut interrompue par trois coups délicats frappés à la porte. Le visage de Graham, le second du feu Capitaine Swan, apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer. Graham avait deux ans de plus que la jeune femme, et Emma n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son père l'avait choisi lui pour le seconder et non pas un de ses fidèles compagnons d'armes, beaucoup plus expérimenté. Graham avait pris son poste de second, dix ans auparavant, alors qu'il n'avait que 16 ans.

_ _Quels sont les ordres Capitaine_ ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton des plus sérieux.

Emma lui adressa un regard noir auquel il répondit par un petit sourire plein d'arrogance. Il fit le tour du bureau et vint se placer derrière elle. Son menton frôla son épaule, alors qu'il se penchait pour jeter un œil sur la carte qu'observait la jeune femme.

_ _Je veux qu'on accoste à la ville la plus proche. Le mieux serait Camaná_, lui répondit-elle en désignant un point sur la carte.

_ _Combien de temps resterons-nous à quais ?_

Emma hésita avant de répondre, car elle ne savait pas. Un jour ou deux, une semaine, un mois... Pour toujours. Elle avait lu la lettre de son père, mais elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à faire un choix. Devait-elle abandonner le navire et laisser le nom de Swan devenir une légende ? Ou devait-elle reprendre le flambeau familiale et se lancer dans une vie de découvertes et de pillages ?

_ _Pour l'instant je ne sais pas_, finit-elle par murmurer dans un soupir. Le temps pour l'équipage de... Se reposer.

Graham recula. Son regard brûlait le dos de la jeune femme, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir cette conversation avec lui. Pas ici et pas maintenant. Il jouait avec sa ceinture, elle le savait puisqu'elle entendait ses doigts tapoter le métal de la large boucle argentée qui fermait sa ceinture. C'était une de ces manies qui traduisait sa nervosité.

_ _Très bien_, déclara-t-il. _Je vais prévenir les hommes._

Emma hocha brièvement la tête, faisant semblant d'être absorbée dans l'analyse de sa carte. Il sortit et la jeune femme attendit que le bruit du claquement de ses bottes se soit estompé pour expirer longuement. Graham n'était pas seulement le second de son père. Depuis plus de trois ans, il était aussi son amant. Mais le décès de Charles Swan avait rendu les choses compliquées.

Le Cygnet accosta au port de Camaná en même temps que le soleil se couchait sur la mer du Sud. L'eau avait pris la même couleur de feu que l'astre lumineux, tandis que celui-ci disparaissait peu à peu de l'autre côté de la ligne d'horizon. Une fois le bateau à quais, les hommes quittèrent par petits groupes le pont et s'éparpillèrent dans la ville. Emma les regarda partir, Graham se tenant en retrait derrière elle.

_ _Tu ne te joins pas à eux ?_

Sa question fut inutile, car elle en connaissait la réponse. Il se rapprocha d'Emma, ses mains se glissèrent autour de sa taille et l'attirèrent doucement à lui. Elle le repoussa gentiment et ses yeux bleus foncés l'interrogèrent, à la fois agacés et surpris.

_ _Je ne suis pas d'humeur à boire, ni à quoi que ce soit d'autre Graham_, expliqua la jolie blonde.

_ _Emma..._

Dans sa bouche, le prénom de la jeune femme résonnait comme une prière. Il s'empara délicatement de ses mains et elle lui autorisa au moins ce geste. Ses palmes chaudes vinrent réchauffer ses doigts gelés. Son regard brûlant lui arracha un frisson.

_ _Accorde-moi au moins un verre_, susurra-t-il, implorant.

Emma s'apprêtait à refuser sa proposition quand elle réalisa que ça ne servait à rien. Il allait insister jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte. Il ne la laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'elle n'aurait pas dit oui.

Une heure plus tard, Graham commanda une deuxième bouteille de rhum. Après lui avoir lancé un clin d'œil complice, il rejoignit une des tables où les membres de l'équipage s'amusaient à draguer lourdement les serveuses qui leurs apportaient de nouvelles chopes pleines de bière. Emma resta assise au comptoir et sortit de quoi régler la note pour Graham. Il serait trop saoul pour le faire d'ici une heure ou deux. Le barman lui tendit alors un autre verre.

_ _Cadeau de la part du charmant gentleman au veston rouge_, dit-il en désignant l'homme en question d'un geste de menton.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent du gobelet au serveur. Curieuse, la blonde se retourna pour voir de quel « _gentleman_ » il était question. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire charmeur. Emma paya son dû et s'avança vers la table de son admirateur.

_ _Merci pour le verre, mais non merci_, déclara-t-elle en le déposant juste devant lui.

Brun, des yeux couleur d'océan, une cicatrice sur la pommette droite, un sourire éclatant d'assurance, les joues mangées par une barbe de plusieurs jours... Il était effectivement loin d'être désagréable à regarder. Mais la jeune femme n'était pas d'humeur à rester une minute de plus dans ce bar, alors elle s'éloigna rapidement de sa table et se dirigea à pas assurés vers la sortie.

_ _Permettez-moi d'insister, lady Swan !_

Sa voix était grave, suave et son accent la rendait presque sensuelle. Emma fut parcourue d'un frisson lorsque sa main la retint par le coude. Elle se retourna et se trouva quasiment nez à nez avec lui. Elle repoussa gentiment sa main.

_ _Permission acceptée, mais la réponse est toujours non._

Il s'inclina dans une révérence exagérée et elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de franchir le seuil de la taverne.

Elle rentra au bateau et verrouilla la porte de ses quartiers. Elle alla chercher la lettre de son père, qu'elle avait caché sous un oreiller, et en sortit la clé qu'elle contenait. Emma récupéra le petit coffre en bois, dissimulé sous le matelas, et s'assit dans le fauteuil de son père. Ses doigts caressèrent le verrou, dessinèrent des arabesques sur le bois. Puis elle se saisit de la clé et ouvrit la boîte. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pincées. À l'intérieur se trouvait bien évidemment une carte, mais également trois autres objets : le premier nœud de marin qu'Emma avait réalisé lorsqu'elle avait huit ans, la danseuse en bois qu'elle avait perdu à Porto Luna quand elle avait dix ans et la chevalière de sa mère, que son père lui avait toujours promis. Elle effleura le bijou, les larmes aux yeux.

Trois objets, trois symboles.

_Trois souvenirs._

Emma referma le coffret et le remit à sa place sous le matelas. Elle replaça la lettre sous son oreiller et sortit prendre l'air sur le pont. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle grimpa à la proue du navire et s'assit les jambes dans le vide. L'air frais de la nuit vint battre son visage. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura cette douce brise marine, humant les embruns jusqu'à ce que la tête lui tourne. Pas besoin de rhum pour s'enivrer ; l'air du large lui suffisait. Elle fit abstraction des bruits extérieurs pour se concentrer sur ses pensées. Elle se souvenait des soirs où son père et elle venait s'asseoir à cet endroit. Lorsque le ciel était clair et dégagé, il lui apprenait à reconnaître les constellations. L'étoile du matin, au fond, à droite. Le dragon, l'ours, le cygne. Emma pointa du doigt le ciel et murmura en se remémorant les gestes et les mots de son père :

_ _L'étoile du matin, au fond, à droite, puis le dragon flamboyant, l'ours ténébreux et le cygne pure. Et tout là-haut, la plus brillante des étoiles, c'est celle de ta mère. Car quand elle souriait, même de jour, on avait l'impression que toutes les constellations étaient venues se réfugier dans ses yeux._

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas laisser le chagrin l'envahir. Elle devait prendre une décision quant à son héritage. Ce bateau, c'était toute sa vie, mais toute sa vie, elle avait espéré un jour découvrir la terre ferme. Un soupir las s'échappa de sa gorge et elle se surprit à questionner les astres.

_ _Que dois-je faire ?_ Murmura-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur l'étoile de sa mère.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, bien évidemment. Peut-être qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil, trouverait-elle une réponse à sa question ? Après-tout, il n'y avait pas d'urgence.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, qu'en dites-vous de ce premier chapitre ? :)<strong>


	3. Chapitre 2

Et voici le deuxième chapitre. Excusez-moi pour la lenteur, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas faire mieux. J'espère pouvoir poster la suite la semaine prochaine. En attendant, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira. :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 2<strong>

_On ne refait pas le monde avec des si._

* * *

><p>Emma se leva lentement de la proue et s'étira. Le port était calme et silencieux. On entendait seulement le clapotis des vaguelettes, qui s'écrasaient sur les coques des bateaux. Au loin, les cris et les rires des marins enivrés se mêlaient à la musique. Emma sourit. Revenir à quais lui avait manqué. Les lampadaires éclairaient d'une lumière terne les berges du port où jonchait des palettes et de vieilles caisses abandonnées. Les effluves d'eau salée et de poissons se combinaient dans un étrange parfum, caractéristique de ce genre d'endroit.<p>

_ _C'est un bien jolie vaisseau que vous avez là, ma jolie !_

La voix transperça brutalement le silence. Emma sursauta, mais ne se retourna pas. Elle savait à qui elle avait à faire. Elle aurait d'ailleurs dû se douter qu'il n'abandonnerait pas si facilement.

_ _Ravis qu'il vous plaise_, railla-t-elle acerbe, sans même daigner lui adresser un regard.

C'était l'homme du bar, celui-là même qui lui avait offert un verre. Il ne parut pas vexé, mais au contraire, amusé par le caractère revêche de son interlocutrice. Un petit sourire espiègle se dessina sur ses lèvres. Emma sauta sur le pont sans se soucier de lui, bien décidée à regagner sa cabine.

_ _Vous sembliez bien soucieuse il n'y a pas quelques minutes. Un si joli visage déformé par le doute… Quel gâchis !_

La jeune femme fit volte-face et lui lança un regard noir.

_ _Que me voulez-vous ?_ Lança-t-elle.

L'homme, surpris par sa brusque réaction, se ressaisit bien vite. Il la détailla des pieds à la tête. Elle était vraiment belle. Aussi belle que le disaient les rumeurs à son sujet. La fille de Charles Swan n'avait rien à envier aux autres femmes.

Fière. Effrontée. Sauvage.

Il l'observa encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que la patience de la jeune femme n'arrive à son terme et qu'elle ne disparaisse de son champ de vision.

_ _Osez me dire que j'ai tort !_ S'exclama-t-il d'une voix suffisamment forte.

Emma s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée de la porte qui menait aux cabines. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Pendant un instant, il crut qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Finalement, le claquement de ses bottes lui assura du contraire. Un léger sourire triomphant vint éclairer son visage, alors qu'elle avalait à grandes enjambées la distance qui les séparaient. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction.

_ _Alors, ai-je raison ?_

Emma plongea son regard dans celui de ce mystérieux inconnu. Elle avait une furieuse envie de lui couper la langue pour son impudence, mais elle n'en fit rien. Quelque chose chez cet homme avait attisé sa curiosité. À son tour, elle le détailla de haut en bas alors qu'il attendait patiemment sa réponse.

_ _Oui. Vous avez raison_, affirma-t-elle sèchement.

L'homme ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire. Un petit sourire arrogant qui mit Emma hors d'elle.

_ _Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire que je sois préoccupée ou non ? On ne se connaît pas, alors laissez-moi tranquille ! J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de parler de mes problèmes avec un inconnu._

L'homme ne broncha pas. Ses yeux clairs suivirent du regard la jeune femme alors qu'elle remontait à bord de son bateau. Contrairement à son paternel, mademoiselle Swan semblait avoir beaucoup plus de caractère et surtout, beaucoup moins de patience.

_ _Killian Jones. Pour vous servir, madame._

Il s'inclina dans une large révérence et rebroussa chemin en direction de la ville. Emma le suivit du regard, pour s'assurer qu'il disparaisse une bonne fois pour toute.

Elle se coucha énervée et l'esprit en ébullition, ce qui ne l'aida pas à trouver le sommeil. Heureusement pour elle, le roulis de la mer finit par l'endormir. Elle se réveilla le lendemain, en même temps que le soleil. La nuit ne lui avait pas porté conseil. Emma ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Au son des ronflements qui raisonnaient dans le couloir, elle devina qu'une partie de son équipage était rentrée. Elle quitta le navire sans un bruit et déambula dans la ville encore endormie. Elle passa quelques commandes : les cales n'avaient pas été remplies depuis un moment et les vivres commençaient à manquer.

Emma flâna dans les rues, les mains dans les poches. La terre ferme lui avait manqué… Ses pas la conduisirent d'eux-mêmes jusqu'à la petite boutique d'un marionnettiste. La devanture du magasin ne payait pas de mine. Les vitres crasseuses, derrière lesquels un assemblement chaotique de pantins s'entremêlait n'étaient pas le meilleur moyen d'attirer la clientèle. Emma resta un instant, les yeux dans le vague, perdus dans la contemplation de la vitrine. Un visage apparut brusquement et la jeune femme sursauta. L'homme derrière la vitre lui fit signe d'entrer, un large sourire accueillant illuminant son visage. Il faisait sombre dans le magasin et rien ne semblait avoir changé depuis sa dernière visite.

_ _Ma bambina !_ S'exclama le vieil homme en lui tendant les bras.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son étreinte était chaleureuse et tendre, et la jeune femme faillit ne jamais quitter l'étau de ses bras.

_ _Marco ! Comme tu m'as manqué !_

Le vieil homme lui indiqua le fond de l'échoppe et elle le suivit, non sans peine, tant le sol était jonché d'un bazar sans nom. Il sortit de son placard une bouteille de rhum poussiéreuse et servit un verre à la jeune blonde. Ils trinquèrent. Emma avala d'une traite son verre avant de le reposer sèchement sur la table. Marco laissa échapper un rire joyeux.

_ _Et dire que la première fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais pas plus grande qu'un de mes pantins de bois !_

Ce fut au tour d'Emma de rire. Mais bien vite, ses traits se tintèrent à nouveau de sérieux. Le vieux marionnettiste ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Son sourire s'estompa alors qu'il scrutait les yeux de la jeune femme.

_ _Père est…_

Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Elle n'était pas encore prête à le dire. Marco hocha doucement la tête et, de ses doigts rugueux, il sera les mains d'Emma. Il ne dit rien, son regard parlait pour eux deux. La jeune femme lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle n'avait pas encore fait son deuil et elle ne savait pas encore si elle y arriverait un jour. Elle ravala ses larmes et se constitua une expression un peu moins triste. Si elle était venue ici, c'était pour partager avec Marco sa découverte. À celui qu'elle considérait comme son grand-père, elle raconta tous, dans les moindres détails : le coffret, la lettre, les objets…

_ _Que dois-je faire Marco ? Je suis perdue… J'ai beau retourner la question dans tous les sens… Je n'arrive pas à me décider._

Le regard du marionnettiste se perdit dans le vague pendant quelques instants avant de venir se poser à nouveau sur le visage d'Emma.

_ _Ma bambina…_ Murmura-t-il. _Je ne peux malheureusement pas te dire si telle ou telle réponse est la bonne. Je ne peux pas choisir pour toi._

Il marqua une pause, ses yeux noirs rivés dans les iris limpides de la jeune femme. Emma était déçue et triste, car elle pensait sincèrement que le vieil homme aurait pu lui montrer le chemin à prendre, comme il l'avait si souvent fait avec son père. Un sourire incurva lentement les lèvres de Marco.

_ _Néanmoins, je peux te donner mon avis à propos de ce choix cornélien qui s'impose à toi._

La jeune femme se redressa, attentive.

_ _Si ton père t'a laissé cette énigme sur les bras, c'est qu'il souhaitait que tu la résolves. Et je sais que, malgré ton hésitation, au fond de toi, tu meurs d'envie d'en connaître la réponse. N'est-ce pas ?_

Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Des réponses, oui, elle en voulait ! Elle avait encore tant de questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas apposé de point finale. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, expirant lentement par la bouche. Repartir en mer. Trouver les réponses. Elle adressa un sourire à Marco.

_ _Retrouve moi à l'auberge d'ici une heure ou deux. Je crois que je te dois un repas. Et un verre aussi !_

Emma déposa un baiser furtif sur la joue du vieil homme avant de quitter la boutique. Maintenant, elle devait parler à Graham. Gueule de bois ou pas, ils avaient des décisions à prendre.

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis ! ;)<strong>


End file.
